Computing systems and related technology affect many aspects of society. Indeed, the computing system's ability to process information has transformed the way we live and work. Computing systems now commonly perform a host of tasks (e.g., word processing, scheduling, accounting, and so forth) that prior to the advent of the computing system were performed manually. More recently, computing systems have been coupled to one another and to other electronic devices, such as phones and tablets, to form both wired and wireless computer networks over which the computing systems and other electronic devices can transfer electronic data.
Many times, a number of desktop computers, laptop computers, phones, tablets, and so forth are coupled to one another within a cloud-based service/network. For example, a family with a desktop computer, a tablet and smartphones for individual members of the family, may couple each one of those devices through a cloud-based service/network. The cloud-based service/network may then allow individual family members to access documents, photos, videos, and such that are created on one another's devices.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced